dh2fandomcom-20200214-history
Accessories
Accessories are items that can be worn by characters to change their appearance and provide a stat bonus. They are frequently referred to as gear or hats, although they include necklaces, mustaches, fillets, and other things. Orbs are referred as accessories or gear as well, but never as hats. Types of accessories Accessories can be groups in four main groups depending on how they can be unlocked and their stat bonuses. Regular hats The most common type of an accessory. It provides a bonus to one stat, indicated by the color of the small gem underneath. There are over 200 regular hats available, and all can be found in race packs or by unlocking achievements. Regular hats that do not come from achievements are shown on gray squares in the list of all your accessories. Rare hats Rare accessories boost two stats. They can be found in race and Ritz Packs — the latter contains a rare accessory for your current racer that you do not already have, with the exception of the Royal Top Hat, the achievement rewards, and the Halloween hats. They appear on a gold shiny Accessory Card when found, and they are shown on gold squares in the list of all your accessories. Some rare accessories are only available from the Race Shop in exchange for prestige tokens, league tokens or Halloween candies. See the list of rare accessories for details. Customized hats You can make your own accessories using Copy Kits or Scissors from the Race Shop. They combine the appearance of one hat with the stat bonus of another (unfortunately, you cannot tailor a hat that will share appearance of two others). This will use up both hat cards, so be careful, but you can still get duplicates of the original cards from packs. If you have more cards with a certain hat (visible as a stack of cards rather than just a square) only one will be used. The exception to the rule is when you use achievement rewards — these cards are not destroyed (see below). The customized hats are displayed on black squares. Achievement rewards Certain hats can be unlocked only by completing achievements. A reward can be either a regular or a rare hat; see the list of achievements for a table with all the rewards. Regular reward hats are shown on green squares in the list of all your achievements, and the rare one on gold squares (except the Crystal Crown, which is on a green one). An achievement reward is very special for two reasons: * once unlocked it can be worn by all your racers, independent of which one you used to unlock it, and * a Copy Kit does not destroy the reward accessory, so that you can use it to produce as many hats as you want. Orbs Orbs are single-stat bonus items available from the Race Shop in exchange for one prestige token. Only one orb can be equipped at a time, but they can be used along with hats to boost an additional stat. However, the effects of hats and orbs do not stack. Even if the stat raised by each is not at maximum, only one bonus will apply. Determining the stat bonus Each accessory (except the Pink Bow) raises the level of one or two stats. In case of hats, the stat leveled up is indicated by the color of the small gem underneath the hat picture (two gems for rare hats). This is the only way to obtain the highest possible 7th level of a stat. You can wear only one hat, but it can be combined with an orb. That way you can have levels of three stats increased by one. However, the stat bonus coming from an orb does not stack with a hat bonus, even when the stat level is not maximal. Accessory-related achievements There are three achievements related to gathering accessories. See also * Character stats * Gear screen * A list of rare accessories Category:Accessories Category:Achievements Category:Character stats